


Of Bats and Justice

by Wundersmidget



Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Meets Justice League, Batman Bingo 2020 - Justice League meet the Batfamily, Dick Grayson is Batman, F/M, Funeral, batman bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: After Batman's death, the Justice League meet the Waynes
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Batfamily Members & Justice League (DCU), Dick Grayson & Justice League, Justice League & Bruce Wayne
Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837873
Comments: 3
Kudos: 395





	Of Bats and Justice

It was no secret that Batman worked alone. Noone, especially not metas were allowed to touch Gotham with a five foot stick. There were rumours of course, of birds in red and yellow, other vigilantes that wore the cowl of the Bat. Occasionally a rumour would crop up about purple clad heroines, or of a black clad girl who did not speak. But the Justice League didn’t dig further, Batman would tell them if there was something they needed to know.

It was after Batman died in battle to Darkseid that the truth finally was revealed. The Justice League finally learned of the cowled heroes identity as Bruce Wayne, they had solemnly brought the body to Wayne Manor to be buried and to give to the family that they learned that he had left behind giving it to Bruce’s butler to care for before the funeral. When they had arrived a few days later for the funeral, they had seen an assortment of vehicles parked in front of the estate. Apparently, they had all already assembled.

As they were escorted into the manor, they soon met an assortment of people, all between the ages of 7 and what looked to be about 30. Doing a quick headcount, Superman started in surprise when he realised just how many people there were. In total, there were nine people in the room, all of which bore solemn expressions. 

“So you’re Superman.”

Clark nodded, he knew who this man was, this was Richard “Dick” Grayson, the first son of Bruce Wayne, adopted after his parents died at the circus. Further digging had revealed that he was actually a police detective in Bludhaven. 

“This is my wife Barbara.” the man said, indicating the wheelchair-bound redhead next to him, “and these are our kids, Mari and Jason.”

A guy in the corner of the room scoffed.

“Anyways, I am sure that you are familiar with Damian, you did interview him only a few weeks ago, and then there’s Tim, you know him as well, and then there is Stephanie over there, and Cassandra, I think you’re scheduled to meet her in about two weeks, and in the corner is Jason, you interviewed him a number of years ago when he was discovered to be alive.”

Clark was still trying to figure out just how Richard Grayson knew about Clark Kent, he guessed that the answer would, as always, lie in Batman.

Anyways, just checking, did Bruce ever mention any partners to you guys?

“No, he never seemed interested in love…”

“Not romantic, like partners in stopping crime, have you ever heard of the Robins?”

The realisation hit Clark like a truck full of kryptonite, the Robin was real, and he was standing right in front of him.

Diana was the first to respond.

“You look a little old to be the Robin.”

Grayson chuckled.

“I haven’t been Robin a long while, Jason over there came after me, followed by Tim, Steph took over for a while and Damian is now Robin.”

“In fact, most of us here are vigilantes in some way or another.”

At that revelation, Clark took a moment to scan the room, matching identities, together from what rumours he had heard.

If Grayson had been the first Robin, his the reported decrease in age in the Robin seemed to match the appearance of the Nightwing in Bludhaven, Todd’s death matched with the death in Robin, and his return had coincided with the Red Hood joining the Batfamily, leaving his previous antihero status behind, going off that, Clark reasoned that Drake was probably the Red Robin and that Brown was probably the Spoiler. Gordon’s well-reported paralysis had happened just before Batgirl’s disappearance and the Orphan had appeared at around the same time as when Bruce had adopted Casandra.

“Although,” Nightwing said somberly, “I guess I’m Batman now.”

Clark’s eyebrows shot up, that was a commitment.

Surprisingly, it was Flash who was the first to speak up.

“Dick! You said that you didn’t want to be the Batman!”

How did Wally know the Waynes?

“You know better than I do that want and requirement are two different things.”

At Clark’s questioning look, Wally explained.

“I am not the first Flash, the first Flash was a man called Barry Allen, my uncle. When I gained the same powers as he had, he taught me everything about being a hero. I ended up joining a team called the Teen Titans, Nightwing was in charge of that team.”

Nightwing spoke up.

“Within 48 hours of Batman’s death, every single villain had escaped Arkham, the Joker killed 67 people before he was caught. Someone had to take up the cowl.”

There was a moment of silence as the League processed what Grayson had said. Gotham was truly a hellhole.

Clearing his throat, Grayson stood up and took them all out to bury Bruce Wayne, the first Batman.

After the somber procession, and after the League had shed it’s tears, life carried on, though Superman was unsurprised when Dick Grayson turned up at the next Justice League meeting to take Bruce’s place. 

That was the way of the Bat after all, every single one of them.


End file.
